Party Experiences
After defeating a bronze dragon gone mad, an army of demons, and an underground network of weretigers in Blackstone Keep, the party recruited a new fellow. The young gnome seemed like an old friend, maybe in a past life, and the party's oldest members were keen to take him in. Quagmire, worried about his sometimes far-too-trusting friends, was not quite sure about this newcomer. However, the party took in the Gnome regardless and returned to Tinker to find more work. Tinker pointed them in the direction of Bosraw, a small town on the road to Swalon Ka. The party quickly headed there in search of Rae, Forrick Stormguard's daughter, because Tinker informed them that she may know of where his next prized possession would be. The party arrived at Bosraw, but were unable to find Rae within the town's limits. Rae is apparently quite the explorer and thus the party went searching in the forest. The party tracked her using a locate person spell, but instead found a nearly dead man inside a large cave. While tending to the broken man, Alistar, holding a glowing rock, saw something in the darkness. When he got closer, he saw a young girl with a large backpack facing into the darkness. Before he could call out to her she had taken off, deeper into the vast darkness of the cave. The adventurers ventured farther in the cave, chasing a sprinting shadow of a young girl. The girl reached a large hole in the cave and jumped into it. Alistar followed this feat, but fell almost sixty feet and sustained injury to his back. The Surtur and Nerag descended by way of flight, while Quagmire tried to scale the hole's wall. Quagmire made it to a ledge halfway down before falling the rest of the way with some clumsy footwork. Once at the bottom, the party followed the hole to a fork, which led into a massive room with stalagmites and rock pillars. Inside this room, the party found a group of creatures that had taken the form of their acquaintances. After a tough fight, the cave fell silent and the party looked around in the dark to see Rae standing in the entrance to the room. The party, licking its wounds, were indecisive on whether the girl that looked like Rae, but ultimately decided to trust her. She went along with the party deeper into the cave where the party entered a fairly large room at the end of the tunnel. A small altar at the far end of the room had a ancient looking staff sitting atop it. The party's self-proclaimed leader, Nerag Cockstrong, went to claim the ancient treasure. The ground rumbled mightily as he approached the altar. Just as the valiant sorceror was about to grab it, a huge worm-like creature burst out of the wall. The young spell caster took a massive blow from the worm, but his comrades were able to minimize the damage to themselves. The fight was tough, and the worm tunnelled quickly throughout the room, but the final blow was delivered to the worm and the party collected the staff in the aftermath. The party then went back to Khasis to report back to Tinker where he gave the party their reward, which was split evenly among the members. Nerag and Alistar recieved the return of the goods that Tinker promised and the party began their journey to Swalon Ka, escorting Rae back to her home in Bosraw. The journey went without a hitch and the party made it to the large, capitol city of Swalon Ka in due time. Once in Swalon Ka, Nerag and co. immediately set off to put their brawler slave to work. An arena is located in Swalon Ka and Nerag could already smell the gold. Alistar, however, wanted to take in the sights and sounds of the city, exploring the various shops within the high stone walls now surrounding them.